The Thief
by AbbeyofAlbion
Summary: Sparrow takes something that doesn't belong to her. Short little one-shot. T for...whatever. cx Enjoy.


Hey. ;) This cute idea just randomly popped into my head today. I don't know what I like about this, but I just had to write it down. So here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Sparrow eyed Reaver cautiously. She waved a hand over his handsome face. There was no reaction from the slumbering pirate. He only sighed contentedly in his sleep. Sparrow smirked, then silently reached for the gun lying untouched on the bedside table. She took hold of the golden pistol and took a moment to look over it. The Dragonstomper .48 was indeed a beautiful weapon, and a very powerful one. Sparrow knew it was Reaver's prized possession, but stealing it was a risk she had to take.

She had been assigned a task: to go into Wraithmarsh and salvage a special book called The Hero of Oakvale for a young boy named Samuel, who desired to have the largest collection of books in Albion. He wished to start with that book, and that book _only._ Sparrow admired the boy's ambition, so she took it upon herself to help him start the collection. She had heard that a copy of The Hero of Oakvale had been spotted by an young adventurer somewhere in the dangerous, banshee-infested ruins of Oakvale. While it would be so much easier to simply _buy_ the book from one of the nearby stalls, Sparrow longed for another adventure, to feel Will coursing its way through her bloodstream and out of her hands, obliterating the foe to which it was directed. She was well aware that Wraithmarsh was swarming with hollow men, trolls, and banshees. And that was what she wanted.

Motivated by the thought of this adventure, she slipped the Dragonstomper into her shoulder bag. She rose silently, still watching Reaver for any signs of movement. When she was certain he was still deep in slumber, she turned toward the door, which had been opened beforehand.

_Riiiiip._

Sparrow flinched as the strap on her bag tore. The bag fell to the wooden floor with a clatter. Sparrow whipped around to face Reaver, who had awoken to the sudden noise. He absentmindedly swept his hand over the bedside table as if to grab his trusty weapon. It took him only moments to notice the absence of the Dragonstomper. He stared at Sparrow and smiled slowly.

"Darling," he said in a drawling voice, "where is it?"

Sparrow hesitated. Then, as quick as a flash of lightning, she grabbed her satchel off of the floor and ran full-speed out of the bedroom. She sped down the hall and hastily hid herself from view in the next-door bedroom's wardrobe.

"_Sparrow!_"

She could hear Reaver calling out to her furiously. She stifled a giggle. It was all a game, really. A game of tag. All she had done was upped the antics a bit. She found it hilarious when Reaver got angry. He was always one for the dramatics. Especially when it came to the Dragonstomper .48. The wardrobe doors were suddenly flung open. Sparrow let out a shrill scream, which caused the still-drowsy Pirate King to stagger backwards in surprise. Sparrow shoved him out of the way as she escaped from the room, no longer trying to hide her laughter. She sped down the stairs and was halfway out the front door of the Bloodstone Mansion when a strong hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. She smiled, knowing all too well it was her dear Reaver.

"Give me the gun," he said sternly.

"No," she said sassily.

"I could kill you right now."

Sparrow spun around and kissed him on the lips.

"I know you won't," she said when she pulled away. Reaver scowled, although Sparrow could see his eyes sparkle with amusement.

"Well, then, dear, let me ask you this: what do you intend to _do_ with that weapon of mine?"

"I wanted to admire it in the natural moonlight. Why?"

Reaver smirked, then leaned slightly toward Sparrow.

"The truth, if you please," he said in a low, menacing voice.

Sparrow sighed and rolled her eyes. "I need to get a book for a little boy I know. It lies deep within Wraithmarsh and only I can get it. I want to go get it."

"And what is the title of said book, may I ask?"

"The Hero of Oakvale. I don't suppose you want to come with me?"

Reaver smiled slowly.

"No. It just so happens that I have a copy of that exact novel resting on one of my bookshelves in my study. You may take that one and give it to your little friend in the morning, hm? It would definitely be much easier than fighting off hags in the marshes, wouldn't it? Now, _ma douce_, why don't you hand that dangerous weapon back to me? We can go to sleep and forget about all of this, love," he said slyly, holding out his hand and gesturing for Sparrow to give the pistol back to him.

Sparrow smiled. "Oh, darling, that would be fantastic," she said as she pulled him in for a long kiss. She slowly pulled her lips away from his and caressed his cheek with one hand.

"But no thank you."

With that, Sparrow summoned all of the Will she could, and disappeared with a flash and a bang.

Reaver stood for a moment facing the emptiness in front of him. He slowly shook his head and chuckled. That woman was the most stubborn woman he had ever known. And oh, how he loved her.


End file.
